This invention relates to bow sights and more particularly to range finder bow sights utilizing light emitting sight pins.
Heretofore devices have been developed to assist an archer in consistently drawing the bow string to a predetermined postion and to assist the archer in maintaining the bow perpendicular to the horizon.
Sights such as those in U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,127 to Spencer and U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,071 to Mann have utilized a plurality of light emitting sight pins, however since all of the sight pins light up upon energization of the device, the selection of the correct sight pin for the proper range is still left to the archer's judgment. Thus the lighted sight pins served as optical aids rather than as ranger finders.
Range finder sights such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,096 to Keller utilize sight pins that pivot mechanically as the bow is angled to different elevations. Sights such as this have an undesirable sway about the pivot point making sighting difficult. Also since the sight pins are not lit, the correct pin for sighting purposes may be in doubt.